Dragon Dance
by Cat-Archives
Summary: The blood moon has always existed and always affected dragons ever sense they were around. At a certain age a dragon will be affected differently than others. Natsu is not at this age but another dragon slayer is. The moon demands a "dance." CobraxNatsu lots of lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon dance

"I can hear you!" Cobra snapped as he punched Natsu in the gut. The boy let out a wrenching sound and happy quickly pulled him away while he held his stomach.

"This guy is just to strong Natsu!" The blue cat said pleadingly.

"We'll be fine buddy..." Natsu coughed. He glared up at Cobra but was surprised to see him panting hard and looking tired. He was kicking the snot out of him and barely moving to dodge, why did he look exhausted?

"Hey happy... Is it just me or is he actually tiring out?" The salamander whispered.

Happy leaned over his shoulder and peeked at him. The poison dragon was hunched over and breathing hard. His eyes drooped with sleepiness. "Yeah he does."

Natsu smirked. "Then we might actually have a chance at winning this thing man! We just gotta keep at it until he drops from exhaustion."

"Aye!"

"You're idiots..." Cobra breathed out heavily.

"If we're idiots then how are we winning?" Natsu was cocky now and getting fired up at the possible victory.

The poison dragon slayer brought his eyes up to Natsu's. "Are you really not affected by this...?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow with an oblivious face. "Affected by what?"

Cobra's eyes widened in surprise. He slowly brought a hand up and pointed behind him at the moon. Natsu followed his finger; all he saw was the full moon, it looked normal aside from maybe being larger and tinted orange.

"It's the moon." He dead panned. "So what."

A spark passed through Cobra's eyes. "How old are you?!"

Natsu was taken abac by the sudden question. "What does it matter? We're gonna kick your-"

"How old are you?!" The other male demanded again, this time sounding desperate and... Excited? "Nineteen?! Twenty?!"

"I'm nineteen!" Natsu snapped feeling awkward.

"I'm twenty..." Cobra breathed out staring at Natsu with a sudden new expression. Like he was the rarest gem in the whole world. The pinkette fidgeted under his gaze, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with what was happening. What was happening?

"So you're a year older than me. So what?" Natsu muttered. "What does it matter? Does age suddenly dictate how stronge you are now?"

Cobra got an excited grin. His eyes dilating and his cheeks going flush. "You could say that."

Natsu felt a spark go up his spine. "What-?"

Cubelious suddenly lunged at them and Happy flew to the side to dodge but the snake didn't seem interested in eating them anymore. It just happily passed by.

A hand suddenly grabbed Natu by the front of his shirt and another grabbed Happy the back of his head.

"Natsu!" The blue cat shrieked as Cobra ripped the two apart.

"Happy! You bastard let me go!"

The tan male was suddenly up in Natsu's face. He now saw that it wasn't exhaustion that clouded the mans eyes before, but lust. "Not on your life."

Cobra tossed Happy away and slammed Natsu down onto Cubelious's back, he then promptly sat on him, straddling his hips.

"What are you doing you crazy-" Nasu went to punch him but Cobra caught it and pinned the arm above his head. The mans other hand went covered Natsu's mouth.

"You have no idea how Horny you've made me." He whispered lustfully to him.

The pinkette looked severely uncomfortable. What the hell has gotten into this guy?! Even Happy who was "flying to Natsu's rescue" had frozen in mid air to stare at the poison dragon in horror and shock.

Natsu completely forgot he still had one arm free to move. Cobra smirked wildly and shifted his hips back then ground down onto Natsu. The boy shuttered as he felt an obvious hardness being pressed between his legs.

"You feel that?" Cobra asked him. "You're going to be feeling even more of it pretty soon." He then removed his hand and suddenly kissed Natsu. The pinkette did nothing, to shocked and confused, as Cobra basically raped his mouth. He could feel the others long tongue shoot past his lips and hungrily move about in his mouth. Cobra groaned into the kiss as his hips suddenly bucked making Natsu jump.

"Cobra!" A deep voice shouted from bellow.

Cobra opened his eyes, which had closed to enjoy his ecstatic kiss, and broke away from his salamanders mouth. A thin trail of saliva followed and then dripped onto Natsu's chin when it disconnected. He looked around and noticed his guild Master, Brain, was calling up to him. His purple eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you want Brain.."

"What are you doing?"

"None of your damn business." Cobra snapped at him. Natsu was surprised to find such hostility behind the dragon slayers voice, especially towards his guild master.

Brains own eyes narrowed. "Did you take that medication I gave you."

Cobra growled. "Fuck no. I don't know why I bothered agreeing to take it! Making me miss out on this!"

"You wouldn't miss out on anything." The man yelled up to him.

"Bullshit!" Cobra shouted back. "I know what that damned Blood Moon means and what it does!"

"You agreed to take the meds because you found it's purpose pointless! You didn't want to participate in the blood moon!" Brain was looking mad and pointed his staff up at the large moon.

"Why would I want to miss out on my dance?!" Cobra shouted.

"Dance?" Natsu mumbled finally getting his mind out of the gutter and concentrating on what they were saying.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about it..." Brain hissed to himself then shouted up to his guild mate. "The moon is messing with your mind Cobra! Take the medicine now before it's to late!"

The man opened his mouth to respond but a blue streak suddenly flew by and whacked him in the face. He was so taken by surprise that he stared shocked at the cat as the force tossed his body off of Natsu and his snake and he fell towards Nirvana.

Happy grabbed Natsu and took off as Cubelious dived for her master. The cat flew away as fast as he could, not caring anymore about stopping nirvana or about fighting Cobra.

"Natsu what's going on?! What were they talking about?!" Happy asked, shaken and scared.

Natsu was busy whipping the spit from his chin and thinking hard to reply. He looked up to the moon. It didn't just look orange now but dark red. He felt a throb in his lower stomach as he stared but chose to ignore it, worse things were going on than an aching stomach.

Happy dived down to Nirvana when he spotted a certain blonde Mage. "Lucy! Gray something weird is- whoah!"

Happy brought the brakes down when he saw Hot eye sanding next to Jura calmly.

"He-he-he's with the crazy snake guy!" Happy shouted keeping Natsu away.

"Relax fur ball." Lucy said unamused. "This guy is with us now you don't have to worry."

"Yes!" Hot eye cheered. "I have now dedicated my life to finding my brother with love!"

"I'm already lost..." Natsu muttered.

"What are you guys doing here. We saw you head for Nirvana's summit." Gray said walking up to the hovering duo. "To weak to stop the whole thing?"

"No..." Natsu said nervously. "We took down the seal controlling it but that Brain guy put up another one... Then the slanty eyed bastard came and stopped us from destroying him and the seal..."

"You mean Cobra?" Jura asked, remembering Natsu's earlier comment of calling the snake tamer 'slanty eyed' back at the meeting area. "Why didn't you fight him then? Get him out of the way then get to his leader."

"We tried..." Happy said sadly. "But... Weird stuff happened."

"Weird stuff?" Lucy and Gray repeated together.

"Yeah!" Natsu looked angry. "I think he's gay or something cause he pinned me down and raped my mouth! Talked about the moon and medicine and some stupid dance!"

"What?!" Lucy shouted. "He raped your mouth?!"

"Aye!" Happy put in. "He kissed Natsu reeeaaaal deeply then started talking dirty to him!"

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted in embarrassment, his face going beat red. Everyone else stood dark still blushing just as hard at the mental picture brought to their minds.

"W-whoah..." Gray said the shook his head to get the memory away.

"Y-you can't be serious..." Lucy stuttered staring at her pink haired friend. "Why would he do that..."

Hot eye raised a hand. "I know."

Everyone looked to him surprised. "You do?!"

"Of course. As soon as Cobra was turned into a dragon slayer everyone was made aware of his condition."

"Condition?" Lucy asked.

"Please Richard," Jura said seriously. "Tell us more, please."

The Orecion seis member nodded. "Cobra was turned into a dragon slayer at a young age, that way he had time to get stronger."

"Like Laxus." Happy jumped in.

"Shut up fur ball!" Lucy snapped.

Hot eye continued. "When Cobra reached a certain age Brain pulled him away from the rest of us and gave him a book about dragons. Mainly their courtships."

Natsu was back to blushing. "I don't like where this is going..."

"Didn't Igneel teach you anything about a dragon courtship?" Gray asked.

"No!" Natsu hissed still feeling embarrassed. "He disappeared before I hit puberty! He didn't tell me anything!"

"Anyway." Hot eye coughed. "The book mainly talked about the dragons history first. It said that because dragon have always been a small species that they have magically and genetically adapted."

"In what way?" Jura asked.

The tall man looked down to him. "There were very little females apparently. So a dragon of young age, if caught and mated, could substitute for a female."

"Ah! Natsu!" Happy shouted making everyone look over. "That's why he was asking how old you were!"

"Makes sense now..." Natsu muttered. "I guess twenty years old is when your not young enough to substitute anymore."

"What about the other stuff Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Other stuff?"

"You talked about medication, along with the moon and a dance." Jura said.

"The blood moon." Hot eye pointed to it. "Is the signal and activator for older dragons mating season. The blood moon stays up for several weeks-sometimes subtle sometimes not-and it's why drives them to find their mate. The medication is something Brain gave to Cobra recently to stop him from being affected by the blood moon every year. He has to take a magical pill every day. I guess he skipped it today."

"Your guild master said Cobra agreed to take them..." Natsu slowly said. "But then started snake boy started saying it was a stupid decision."

"His mind is being affected by the moon." Hot eye said simply. "He's seen you, the first young dragon he could catch in who knows how long, so he's most likely compelled to catch you no matter what."

Natsu shuttered and looked away. There's no way in hell he would want that to happen.

"Why isn't Natsu affected by the moon?" Happy asked. "He's a dragon slayer too."

"But he's not twenty." Gray said. "So he's not technically old enough yet to he affected the same way as Cobra."

"This is all interesting..." Jura said bringing a hand to his chin in thought. He looked up again after a moment. "Richard, what is the dance?"

"Yeah, that guy was pretty adamant on not missing his dance." Natsu muttered crossing his arms.

"He refers to the "Dragon Dance"." The tall man said looking proud of his knowledge. "The dance is the ritual that takes place when two dragons mate."

Natsu shuttered. "Okay..?"

"What do they do?" Lucy asked hesitantly. She didn't want to but curiosity drove her. "For the ritual I mean?"

Hot eye looked discouraged. "I am unsure... Normal dragons would do acrobats and fly in the sky in a form of "show" for their dance."

"They literally danced in the sky." Happy said sounding mystified by the idea.

"Dragons are truly beautiful and amazing creatures..." Jura said. "But... Dragon slayers do not fly."

"Exactly." Hot eye said bringing up a finger. "So I do not know what their "dance" is. They can't preform in the sky so perhaps they do it on the ground?"

"Nice idea but no."

Everyone spun around to see Cobra sitting on Cubelious as she floated above them. He was staring fondly at Natsu who shuttered under his gaze.

"It would look kind of ridiculous to see two naked men dancing together in some kind of waltz."

Happy instantly took Natsu to the back of the group to get away from the others prying eyes.

"Cobra..." Hot eye said stepping forward as everyone else prepared for a fight. "Please, make sense of your actions. I know you do this out of love but please it is wrong."

Cobra narrowed his eyes which still had a glow of dominance and lust in them. Both of which made Natsu shrink in on himself.

"Stay out of my business Hot eye." Cobra growled. "I do this for my reasons. I don't care if that moon is affected my mind or not I want this."

"We won't let you..." Lucy said timidly. The poisons dragons violet eyes shot to her making her squeak.

"You'll have to go through us." Gray leapt forward suddenly. "Ice make lance!" A long shaft of ice came from his hand, a deadly tip left at the end.

"Cubelious!"

The snake maneuvered out of the way as he threw it hard up at them. The snake barreled through the group, knocking them aside heading strait for Natsu.

"Happy!" The Salamander shouted fearfully. The blue cat took his signal to spin around and take off into the sky. Cubelious, Cobra riding her, followed.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted after them.

"Cobra stop this!" Hot eye yelled and shot his hand out, the ground manipulating up to grab the snakes tail but Cubelious slithered around it and kept chasing her masters prize.

Everyone was left behind as the two dragon slayers flew off in the chase.

"Oh god what happens if Cobra catches him?" Lucy asked fearfully.

Jura stared after the two as they became specks in the distance. "Then they dance..."

Everyone looked to each other, scared of what would entail.

"Leave me alone!" Natsu shouted as he turned around and shot fire ball after ball at Cobra.

"No way brat!" Cobra called dodging each one. He looked excited for the hunt and chase. "This is perfect! I'll catch you and make you mine!"

"I don't want to be yours!" Natsu yelled and spun around again to face forward. He dived low into the city and zipped through buildings and around corners but Cobra easily kept up with him, probably using his hearing magic to know which way they would go. At one point Natsu thought he lost him but then the flying snake came crashing through a wall and almost snagged him.

"Natsu..." Happy panted. "I'm.. I'm getting tired..."

"Please hold on Happy!" Natsu begged. "If he catches me..."

"I know... But... I can't help it if my magic runs out..."

Natsu gravely glanced back at the other dragon slayer. He still had the ecstatic expression of lust on his face. He wasn't going to give up...

"I'll try my hardest to the very end!" Happy declared. Natsu smiled proudly at his best friend. "Thanks buddy! Lets take him out!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy shot up wards and sped towards the sky. Cubelious followed as predicted.

"I'm gonna fight him Happy! How much time we got?" Natsu said his hands lighting aflame.

"A few minutes."

"That's all I need! Let go!"

Natsu turned down to Cobra who was still rocketing towards him on his loyal pet. "Give up!"

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "Fire Dragons... ROAR!"

A column of flames shot out to wards Cobra. The man looked surprised and pulled slowed Cubelious down so he could easily dodge. Natsu however dived troughs he fire coming out of it and surprising the Poison dragons slayer. The salamander screamed and decked Cobra in the face.

He took the hit stumbling backwards. He growled and waved his arm, poison daggers shooting towards the two. Happy maneuvered to dodge and then sped at Cobra again so Natsu could land more hits.

Suddenly his wings vanished... And Natsu was thrown into Cobra. The man having heard time run out opened his arms wide and caught the Pinkette. Natsu's heart fell. He instantly struggled but Cobra kept a strong grip on him.

"I got you~" He sang happily.

Natsu glared down at him. "Screw you!"

Cobra just smirked at him. He brought one of his arms around and plucked happy off of Natsu's back.

"No! Put him down!" Natsu yelled and starting kicking and screaming. Happy wiggled in a feeble attempt to get free.

"Calm down." Cobra snickered. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Cubelious started gliding down and the fire Mage noticed se was going down towards his friends. They stared in horror at the captured Natsu and Happy. Cobra hovered above them, just out of reach so they couldn't use their magic.

"Here ya go." Cobra yelled throwing Happy down to them. Lucy caught him in her open arms. "I don't need that one..."

Natsu watched feebly as he was then carried far away from his friends and even nirvana. Cobra went down towards solid ground in a thick layer of forest. He clung tightly to Natsu a he stepped off Cubelious and she slithered away.

"Won't you need her for backup..." Natsu spat at him bitterly.

Cobra smiled. "No. I would prefer the privacy." He then kicked one of Natsu's legs out and the boy fell backwards. The older dragon slayer followed so he would be on top of him.

"Do we have to.. Dance or something?" Natsu said, hoping to distract him and think of a way out of this.

Cobra gave a deep throated chuckled as he stared down at his submissive. "When dragons dance in the sky, they mate. They lock together and have sex in the air."

Natsu paled greatly.

"The "dance" is basically inter corse between two dragons." Cobra leaned down and nuzzled his face in between Natsu's scarf and his neck. The boy winced as a blush started spreading across his face. "Will you dance with me?"

Natsu felt his body tingle as Cobra whispered that huskily against his neck. His hot breathe moving over his throat made his stomach not up. He was going to open his mouth to reply but Cobra kisses his neck and Natsu shut his eyes tight.

Cobra leaned back and stared down at Natsu. The red moon illuminated his face in a way that made Natsu feel butterflies, even though he shouldn't. The man smiled.

"It's finally getting to you..." He sounded relieved.

"What is..." Natsu hissed.

"The moon. It's finally affecting you. Now that I'm letting your body know what's happening your going to feel it too."

"Like hell I will! Feel what?!"

Cobra leaned down again so his face was close to Natsu's. "The desire to dance."

He then kissed him, forcing his mouth open with his own and slipping his tongue inside. Natsu resisted, trying to push Cobra off of him with his legs but that just helped the older man get in between them. Natsu scrunched up his face in disgust as he tried so hard to get away... He glanced up at that foul red moon once.

And soon his body started relaxing. His eyes began to drop and dilate as his own lust started to fill him. The moon had finally gotten to him... If only he hadn't have looked. He closed his eyes and kissed back.

After a few groans of need and a heated battle between their tongues the two broke apart, both panting.

"You're finally ready?" Cobra asked lustfully. Glee on his face. Natsu nodded his head with eagerness. He felt almost drunk, like this was real and wasn't at the same time.

Cobra leaned back and slipped his ripped up jacket off. He then leaned down and removed the scarf he knew was important to his submissive. Once it was safely out of the way he removed the shirt hiding Natsu's upper body from him. He licked his lips and kissed his now bare chest.

Natsu purred and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Cobra's kisses along his chest and abs. He jumped and closed his eyes when he felt the poison dragon nip at one of his nipples.

"Cobra..." Natsu whined seductively. The other glanced up at him with a glint in his eyes. He licked the same nipple making the salamander gasp. His hands dug into the dirt as he was pleasured with Cobra's mouth and tongue. He switched to the other eventually and gave it the same treatment. Natsu glanced down at Cobra as he played with his chest. He looked past him to the big bulge in his red pants. He swallowed.

Cobra stopped and looked up at him, he stared for a second then smirked.

"Are you eager?" He asked. Knowing what he had been staring at.

Natsu blushed shyly. Cobra brought his hips down and started rubbing his bulge against Natsu's own. Both of them gasped at the wonderful contact.

"Hnnn...!" Natsu moaned as he was dry humped repeatedly. His body felt energetic as Cobra continued his menstrations against him. He started panting and mewling with need.

Cobra stopped and backed up slightly. Leaving Natsu to catch his breath. The poison dragon slayer slipped off his shirt giving Natsu an eyeful of his own chest. Cobra started removing the belt around his waist, Natsu got moving on his own pants, ripping them away and not caring as he ripped the fabric beyond repair.

Now both fully naked the salamander watched as Cobra came back. He brought a tanned hand up and dragged a finger of the top of his twitching erection. Natsu bucked his hips and Cobra grabbed it making him yelp and submit.

The fake dragon slayer smirked as he leaned down and put the tip in his mouth, making sure to drag teeth over the head. His tongue moved back and forth over his slit. Natsu moaned at the heat of Cobra's mouth and stared up. "So hot..."

Cobra slowly moved down Natsu's shaft, sucking every now and again to make his younger moan his name. He bobbed up and down and rubbed at the base.

"Cobra..!" Natsu groaned and bucked his hips up into his mouth. Cobra's other hand held them down again. Cobra let Natsu's erection go from his mouth, it was leaking now and twitching for release. Cobra started licking up the shaft making erotic faces for Natsu, who stared at them.

"Cobra... I'm gonna cum..." He moaned weakly. "Please let me..."

Cobra smirked again then started pumping him with his hand. Natsu got moaning again, but only a few times before he screamed and his seed went all over his chest. Some dripped from his tip and fell down his dick and onto Cobra's hand.

"God Natsu..." He purred, licking his hand and looking at Natsu's orgasmic face. "You sure enjoyed yourself.

Cobra grabbed his member again and pumped it quickly, surprising Natsu as he gasped at the feeling. It didn't take long for him to get hard again. The salamander pouted and whined. "But... I just came..."

"Now it's my turn." Cobra whispered.

Natsu smiled shyly as he saw Cobra grab his own erection and place it at his entrance. He slipped his thumb inside and pulled it open a little so his head would fit better.

Natsu winced as he slid it in. "It hurts a little..."

"It's going to..." The tan male said, he wince in pleasure as he slowly slid inside, going past his head. "Natsu... You're so tight... Ah..!"

He slid all the way in. He stopped, letting Natsu relax and adjust before slowly pulling out. Cobra grabbed both of Natsu's legs under his thighs and gripped them tightly.

"You ready?"

Cobra slammed inside moaning at the fast movement. Natsu shouted and arched his back, it hurt but it felt good too and the pleasure was overriding his brain. Cobra slammed in and out of the boy, panting and moaning. "So hot... Natsu, your so hot..!"

In and out, in and out, Cobra kept going. Both of them moaning each others names all the time. Soon Cobra went deep enough inside and hard enough that he rammed into Natsu's sweet spot.

"COBRA!" Natsu screamed, his eyes screwed shut tightly and he came again. Cobra still pounded into him, he craved his own release now. He could feel his erection inside him begging for it, twitching and leaking in need. Natsu closed his eyes still groaning and panting.

Cobra felt his erection twitch greatly and felt his release deep inside Natsu, but even though he came he still thrust.

Natsu looked down with half lidded eyes. He could hear the slap of Cobra's skin against his own. He could feel liquid inside him and he used it as a lubricant for Cobra, every time he pulled out it would get all over the ground and drip from his stretched entrance.

Cobra came again and again inside Natsu, loving the feeling all to much. He stopped at his third, pulling out and catching his breathe, he let his aching muscles relax.

Natsu was a panting sore mess. He looked ready to fall asleep. Cobra moved so he was above him again, he grabbed Natsu's chin and tilted his head to him. The slam set opened his eyes only to close them again as Cobra places a kiss on his lips. At first it was normal then Cobra opened his mouth letting Natsu inside. Their tongues played, Cobra slipped his arms under Natsu and flipped them over so Natsu was laying on top of him, still they made out.

Natsu broke it. "I'm starting to think it was a bad idea I resisted this."

Cobra smirked. "I know. It feels so natural. Wanna know what's good?"

"Hm?"

"The blood moon will come out again for the next few weeks. So we'll get to do this again."

Natsu smiled broadly. "No objection here." He leaned in and they kissed again, addicted now to the feel and taste of each other. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon dance

Chapter two

"Natsu?!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could as Happy flew her around Nirvana and into the forest. When the blue feline had come back empty handed everyone instantly assumed the worse. That involved scouring the entire area for both him and Cobra.

"What about Nirvana?" Jura had asked.

"Gray, Wendy, and I will handle everything." Erza said. "You help Lucy and Happy search for Natsu."

It didn't seem like much, having just three people go after Brain and stop Nirvana by themselves but... Fairy Tail has never been one to under estimate.

"Find Natsu as fast as you can." Erza said, blushing lightly. "We don't even want to know what Cobra could be doing to Natsu..."

That was probably four or more hours ago.

Natsu sleepily opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was that he was laying on a tan chest completely naked. He panicked a little wondering what was going on but then he felt someone kiss him. The salamander saw Cobra smirking at him seductively.

"Morning sunshine."

Natsu blushed as memories from last night came back to him. He yelped as he was suddenly thrown down and Cobra was now on top of him.

"Cobra..?" He asked confused.

The poison dragon leaned down and kissed Natsu's neck, making the smaller male humm in pleasure.

"I'm craving you again." Cobra whispered against his neck. Natsu felt goosebumps rise up his spine as the poison dragon nipped at the mark on his throat. Tan hands fondled his body, moving from his chest, to his sides, to his groin and ass, letting him up to grab it.

The salamander yelped and mewled as Cobra played with him. "Cobra..."

The older man faltered before crushing his lips against Natsu's in a bruising manor and then roughly rubbing his hand against the Pinkette's crotch. The boy was surprised by the sudden, blunt, assault.

Cobra let him go and bit his neck again making Natsu yelp. His cringed as the tan male gripped his growing erection hard and stroked it.

"Cobra!" He called out in pleasure and surprise. Again Cobra kissed him, invading his mouth and leaving the salamander breathless.

"Moan my name." He said seductively against his lips. Natsu groaned as his erection was pumped roughly, he closed his eyes and panted.

"Cobra... Ow!" Natsu yelled as the poison dragon squeezed his dick painfully. The salamander was blushing and he could feel tears brim at his eyes. "You're hurting me..."

"It was punishment." Cobra said kissing and biting his neck. He started stroking again. "Moan my real name."

"Real... Name?" Natsu arched his back a little and gasped as his older mate took his other hand and pressed a finger into his entrance.

"You didn't think Cobra was my actual name did you?" He roughly thrust his finger in and out before adding to more and continuing the treatment, his other hand still pumping to the thrust.

"W-wha.. What izz..." Natsu couldn't form a word, his brain was being over loaded with pleasure and his mouth had stopped working. Cobra removed his fingers and gripped Natsu's hips tightly. He brought his mouth up and whispered into his ear before ramming his own erection into Natsu's stretched entrance.

The boy gave a massive shutter and gasp. "Eric!"

Cobra felt lightening go up his spine and he breathed hard. "My ears.." He gasped. "Say it again..."

He pulled out and thrust back inside, Natsu moaned again and gripped the ground tightly. "Oh Eric... It feels good... Harder..."

Cobra smirked wildly and thrust in and out. Loving the sounds Natsu made for him. He leaned down and kissed him again. It was sloppy but it still egged him on, making him crave more of the feeling Natsu was giving him.

"Eric!" Natsu moaned loudly as he came all over their chests. Cobra shuttered and had his own release inside the smaller males body. Both of them panting.

"I love it when you say my name..." Cobra groaned as he hung over Natsu.

The boy was looking tired again, and probably wouldn't be able to walk after the rough double treatment of sex he got. Cobra glanced back to the ripped up cloth that used to be Natsu's pants. They were no longer wearable.

He cursed to himself, irritated. Natsu would refuse to go anywhere without pants. Cobra glanced around and found his own clothes, thankfully still intact. He pulled out of Natsu making him shutter in his sleepy daze and stood up, grabbing his boxers and pants. He pulled them on quickly and grabbed his long sleeved shirt, pulling it on too. He wouldn't bother cleaning himself right now, his clothes will hide any sign of sex for him.

He leaned down and snagged his jacket before wrapping Natsu up in it and picking him up. The pinkette groaned but Cobra kissed his head and told him to rest before walking away.

Hours of searching and hours of fighting. They manage to take down Nirvana but did not find Natsu... And as all the fairy tail members walked away from the giant stone city they all had their heads hung.

"What if he's dead!" Happy was wailing. "By some river! Or hung from a tree like fruit! What if he got raped or worse knocked up!"

Lucy smacked him over the head hard enough to send him plummeting to the ground. "Natsu is a MAN you dumb fur ball!" He smacked hard into the earth where she stepped on him as she kept walking.

"This is all our fault." Erza scolded herself. "We should have done everything we could to help him!"

"It's not your fault." Grey said to calm the Titania before she decided to break something. "You and Jellal were stuck with Midnight. And it's not like any of us have wings and could following a flying snake into the sky."

Wendy shrunk in on herself and tightened her grip on Charle who noticed and tried to sooth the little sky maiden. "We didn't know it was even happening Wendy... We couldn't have helped..."

"I know..." She said sadly. Everyone gave a sigh of depression.

"How do we know he's even coming back." Lucy said dejectedly making everyone start to wonder the same thing.

"You have nothing to fear." Hot eye said suddenly. Seeming to be the only happy person there.

"How can you say that?!" Erza snapped spinning around to face him. "Your comrade has gone and kidnapped our friend with what looked like intended rape!"

Everyone stopped walking and an awkward silence befell the group. Hot eye kept that semi pleasant smile on his face.

"Cobra was under complete influence of his desire and instinct."

"We noticed." Grey said. He shuttered as he recalled the strong look of dominance and lust in the poison dragon slayers eyes. It was disturbing and made the ice wizard want to hide from him.

"If we can't find either of them or if Natsu is harmed in anyway I'm putting all blame on you!" The Titania jabbed an armored finger at the Orecion seis member.

"Erza..." Jura started. "That seems a bit unfair and rash... Richard had nothing to do with Cobra's actions... In fact he gave us information about the situation."

"And I can give more to reassure you." Hot raised his angular hand.

Erza looked like she was going to yell when Ichia, from the very front of the group interrupted her with a very strained voice. "You should...let the man speak out..."

"Are you okay..." Happy asked floating onto Lucy's shoulder.

"I need to use the restroom..." He groaned and made an awkward pose with his hands between his legs.

"Uhg... To much information..." Lucy cringed then turned to face Hot Eye as he started his explanation.

"As I said before; in Cobra's eyes Natsu is a replacement for an absent female dragon. So he will treat him as such."

"Like a girl?" Happy asked.

"Yes. A man must attract and court his girl to truly "catch" them. He won't do anything to harm Natsu or drive him away. If anything Cobra will spoil him greatly to keep him around." Hot eye had a proud look on his face, knowing all this uncommon information.

"So... We don't have to worry about Natsu being injured, is what your saying." Grey said.

"That is right. There is however a very high chance the two of them have..."

"Have what." The oblivious Titania demanded.

Before anyone could explain to her what Hot Eye meant there was a smacking sound and they all turned to see Ichia pressed up against some invisible wall.

"What ARE you doing." Charle asked.

"There... There's something in the way..." The blue Pegasus member groaned out. His legs were still crisscrossed in an attempt not to wet himself.

"A wall?" Wendy asked.

Suddenly several people dressed in blue and white came out of the trees led by one man in glasses.

"The magic council...?" Erza asked. "What are you doing here."

"We are under orders to bring in Orecion Seis." The mans eyes were instantly directed to Hot Eye, then flicked to Jellal. "Him too."

The red head stepped in front of Jellal, hiding him from the mans line of sight.

"Why."

"He is responsible for the building of the tower of heaven and blowing it up along with several other things involved with the council we can't share with the public. There is a warrant for his capture as well."

"We won't let you-" Erza started to say but Jellal put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"We must pay for the crimes we have done." Hot eye said nobly and started to follow Jellal. Everyone watched sadly as their new and found friends were taken from them.

"What now..." Wendy asked sadly.

"I must return to blue Pegasus." Ichia said after finally taking his bathroom break.

"And I to Lamia scale. I must meet up with Sherry and Lyon quickly." Jura said. Everyone bid there adieus and soon it was just the fairy tail members and Wendy.

"We can go to Cait shelter?" Wendy suggested. "We have new clothes you could wear? You can rest there?"

"That sounds like a good idea..." Lucy started. "But... Natsu..."

Everyone glanced to one another. They couldn't just leave one of their closest friends behind and alone with that crazy sex crazed dragon slayer.

"Lets get some rest first..." Erza said seriously. "After that we will return here to search for them."

"Sounds like a plan." Grey said and they all followed Wendy back to her guild.

They were mainly quiet the long walk there. Mainly looking and listening for any sign of Natsu or even Cobra knowing their salamander would most likely be around him.

Wendy smiled though when she spotted a woman standing at the edge of what looked like a village. She was dressed in old tribal like clothing that looked hand woven. She waved to the oncoming group.

"A friend of yours?" Erza asked Wendy while smiling.

"Yes!" She ran ahead to meet with the woman while the others followed more slowly.

"We've been expecting you." She said while smiling. "Food and clothes have already been prepared for everyone."

"That's convenient." Lucy said happily.

"How did you know we would be bringing others?" Charle asked suspiciously.

"Your friends told us. They said to expect Wendy and three other people and a little blue cat. Who I was told to give this to." The woman brought a fish out from a pouch on her hip and Happy's eyes lit up.

"A yummy fish!" He yelled in glee and leaped at it. The woman laughed and let him have it.

"Our friends? Wait, do you mean Natsu?" Grey said getting excited his friend would be alive and well.

"He's here?!" Lucy said coming forward.

"Wait." Erza said suddenly. "You said "our friends." Plural. Natsu must be one. Who is the other?"

"Kufuhuhaha!" Cobra started laughing as he pointed at Natsu's friends. "Your freakin' faces are priceless right now!"

All of them were staring dumb struck at the maroon haired man who was dressed like the other Nirvit decedents, he was seated at a long table that was low to the ground and Natsu was in his lap, trying his hardest not to be noticed. The salamander also wore new clothing.

"Natsu!" Happy cheered and tried to fly to his friend, but a certain purple snake came from under the table and snapped at the feline, inches from getting a nice snack. Happy screamed and zipped back behind Lucy.

"Cubelious!" Cobra yelled at the snake, who seemed to flinch and glance back at him. "You can't eat them anymore. Their friends now."

The snake turned and slithered back under the table where it looked like Natsu was feeding her small cooked chickens.

"Friends?" Grey asked. "Like he'll we would ever be friends with you!"

"You're the enemy!" Lucy joined in. "You kidnaped Natsu and probably rapped him!"

"I didn't rape anybody." Cobra said distractedly as Natsu held up fruit for him to eat. And he did.

"So you didn't do the dance with Natsu." Erza said crossing her arms seriously. All of them were wondering what was wrong with Natsu to just be sitting there so casually in that mans lap and be acting so... Intimately.

"I never said that..." Cobra said smirking as he ate the fruit in one bite.

"You and Natsu had sex?!" Happy practically screamed. Lucy instantly smacked her hands onto Wendy's ears.

"That's right~" The poison dragon sang gleefully, Natsu started blushing badly at what he was saying next. "Cute little salamander was screaming my name, begging me to go deeper...harder... And faster." He got closer and closer to the Pinkette's ear with each word before finally biting and licking it.

"Cobra!" He yelled pulling back and using his elbow to shove him away. Cobra however wrapped his arms around the boy and snuggled against him.

"Calm down, Love, I'm only teasing."

"Don't call me that!" Natsu looked fervently at his friends who all loomed dumbstruck and a little horrified. The fire dragon felt hurt and Cobra's smile vanished and he glanced to the group.

"If you have something to say, say it."

Lucy was speechless along with Grey... If they had anything to say they couldn't get it out. Wendy was clueless having not heard any of the conversation. Happy and Charle were to flustered. Th only person who spoke, was Titania.

"Natsu..."

The pinkette slowly looked at her.

"Are you happy?"

"H-huh?" He asked confused. Cobras arms wrapped tightly around him, securing his safety and comforting presence.

"I don't understand Dragon courtship. Even after it was explained to me a few times." She said bluntly. "But you appear to be very comfortable in the arms of that man."

Natsu looked down and shrunk against Cobra's chest. It is true these new feelings of affection towards the other dragon slayer were new... And he actually start changing instantly. He was starting to act much more submissive but still had his outburstish personality. But he was still the same person. Just sorta, kinda, maybe, gay.

"I'll ask again." She towered over the two dragon slayers. "Does this man make you happy."

Natsu was quiet for a while. "He does now."

Erza nodded then turned to everyone. "Alright, I'll welcome our new member of Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, even Cobra.

"He's a wanted criminal!" Lucy yelled.

"He's evil!" Happy shouted.

"We can't have him in the guild!" Grey objected. "Master Makarov won't allow it!"

"Quiet!" Erza stomped her steel boot to silence them and they listened. "Natsu is infatuated with this man! We will support him because he is our friend! Any challenges they face are now ours. Because we're friends and because we are Fairy Tail."

She had a point...

"Alright..." Grey sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess... Welcome to the guild..."

Cobra smirked. "Thanks."

Natsu was smiling widely and looked like he was gonna cry. This was great. Cobra brought his head down next to Natsu's and kissed his cheek.

"Happy?"

"I am." He said gleefully. All worry he had about his friends and Cobra were completely gone now. Tanned fingers grabbed his chin and turned him so he faced Cobra, his mouth covered his and Natsu's eyes instantly fluttered closed. A sigh escaped him and his mouth opened to deepen the kiss. It went from sweet to sexy in a matter of seconds and soon Natsu was turned around, straddling Cobra while his hands were in his maroon hair, gripping and pulling while Cobra's hands traveled over his legs and back. Both groaning into the kiss.

Lucy and the others blushed hardcore, steam curling from their faces. They all turned around and quickly left.

"I think I'll go change my clothes now!" Lucy said.

"I'll go with you!" Erza said, her arms and legs moving mechanically. They all started moving faster when they heard Natsu let out a moan.

"Oooaah~"

"Their getting it on." Happy chided.


End file.
